OST
El OST (Original Sound Track) es una compilación de las canciones originales en cada juego de la saga, algunos empiezan con un tono Rock, Pop y Euro. Empezaban desde KOF '94 con dos versiones predeterminadas. Existe una versión llamada AST (Arranged Soundtrack) que son versiones arregladas de las canciones originales. The King of Fighters '94 Su primer OST esta basado en música trip-hop (Ya que es el primer juego KOF). The King of Fighters '95 Ahora se ha dejado el Trip-Hop y comienzan a crear los OSTs con estilo K-Pop. The King of Fighters '96 Es el primer OST al que se le ha implementado sonidos de batería y guitarra acústica, en el caso de Big Shot que es una canción tipo Pop, el Pyscho Soldier Remix '96 es tipo Trance y Requiem 106 Irae es instrumental. The King of Fighters '97 Sólo los personajes principales de los equipos tienen canción, en el caso del Art of Fighting, el Women Fighters Team, Ikari Team y el Korea Team ninguno tiene canción, sin embargo el OST es de los mejores de toda la saga interpretados por la NeoGeo Orchestra. The King of Fighters '98 Es bastante diferente a los demás juegos, sólo con un toque de batería y en algunas con estilo K-Pop. Aquí se recopilan todos los OSTs de los anteriores juegos y otros ya añadidos para la ocasión. The King of Fighters '99 En este juego ya empiezan con un estilo de música dura en los videojuegos. Sus temas tenían algunos remixes como lo fue Esaka Acid Mix (Versión remixeada de Esaka?) y otros tienen entorno suave. Lo hay en versiones Trance, Dance y Rockpop. Disc 1: Original Version #Burning D.N.A (Title) (0:22) - Tema original del juego #Burning D.N.A. β (MVS Title) (1:13) - Tema original tras empezar el juego #Standby (How to Play ~ Player Select) (1:30) - Tema que se oye al enseñar la jugabilidad y selección de personajes #KD-0079 (Hero Team Theme) (3:16) #The Survivor (Victory Demo) (0:13) - Tema que se oye al ganar o perder el juego #176th Street (Fatal Fury Team Theme) (3:00) #RYU-KO (Art of Fighting Team Theme) (4:08) #W.W.III (Ikari Warriors Team Theme) (3:20) #Dangerous Toys (1:22) - Tema que se oye tras pasar la cuarta fase del juego, donde los agentes de NESTS se llevan a los ganadores del torneo en una alcantarilla, un hombre con traje negro escuchando las ordenes de su jefe. #Psycho Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~ (Psycho Soldiers Team Theme) (3:46) #SHA-LA-LA (Women Fighters Team Theme) (2:30) #The Way to Rebirth (Korea Team Theme) (3:47) #Esaka Acid Remix (Kyo Clones Theme) (4:08) #Tears (Kyo Theme) (3:42) #Sadistic Eyes (Iori Theme) (2:29) #Final Battle ? (Mid Boss Appearance Demo) (0:54) - Tema que se oye cuando detectan a los clones de Kyo y durante la pelea con Krizalid 1. #Mechanical Bliss (Mid Boss Stage) (3:25) #Hello, Good Bye (Boss Appearance Demo) (1:13) - Tema que se oye tras derrotar a Krizalid 1 y este último les revela las intenciones que ha utilizado el KOF. #Dear Falling Angel (Boss Stage) (4:11) #Escape From the Base-70599 (Boss Termination Demo 1) (1:01) - Escuchada en la parte donde Krizalid muere aplastado por un voz desconocida #Collapse (Boss Termination Demo 2) (0:49) - Es escuchada en el final del Hero Team #Meet Again (?? Joining In Demo) (0:39) - se oye cuando el equipo se enfrenta a Kyo o a Iori #Melting Point (Continue) (0:24) - Al fracasar el juego #Silver lining (Ending 1) (0:35) - Es escuchada en el final de un equipo editado #Mysterious Drop (Ending 2) (0:58) - Es escuchada en el final del Ikari Team #Good Afternoon (Ending 3) (0:45) - Es escuchada en el final del Women Fighters Team #C.C.Trick (Ending 4) (0:43) - Es escuchada en el final del Korea Team #Without Saying Good Bye (Ending 5) (0:50) - Escuchada en el final del Fatal Fury Team #Will You Marry Me? (Ending 6) (0:58) - Escuchada en el final alterno del Fatal Fury Team #Cross Fire (Staff Roll) (1:45) - Créditos finales Cabe destacar de que en el final bueno y alterno de los Pyscho Soldiers Team y el Art Of Fighting Team no tiene canción de los finales como fondo. Disc 2: Voice & SE Collection Aquí sólo se encuentran todas las voces originales de los personajes, el locutor del juego y otros sonidos de fondo: #K' / Maxima / Benimaru Nikaido / Shingo Yabuki (3:18) #Terry Bogard / Andy Bogard / Joe Higashi / Mai Shiranui (2:36) #Ryo Sakazaki / Robert Garcia / Yuri Sakazaki / Takuma Sakazaki (2:39) #Leona / Ralf / Clark / Whip (3:35) #Athena Asamiya / Sie Kensou / Chin Gentsai / Bao (3:44) #King / Blue Mary / Kasumi Todo / Li Xiangfei (3:19) #Kim Kaphwan / Chang Koehan / Choi Bounge / Jhun Hoon (3:50) #Kyo-1 / Kyo-2 (0:50) #Kyo Kusanagi (1:00) #Iori Yagami (1:01) #Krizalid (0:58) #ETC.VOICE (0:38) #S.E.COLLECTION (8:24) Músicos *Jun Kajiwara - guitarra *Masaharu Ishikawa - drums *Takeshi Taneda - bass *Chizuko Yoshihiro - teclado *Osamu Koike - sax *USAKO-X - piano The King of Fighters 2000 En este último juego de SNK se mantuvo el mismo entorno de KOF '99, su tipo de música lo fue de K-Pop y Rock alterno al estilo de KOF '98. En tal caso hay una canción llamada Goodbye...Esaka, que fue respuesta a la caída de SNK (Es una combinación de Tears y Esaka Forever). The King of Fighters 2001 A partir de KOF 2001, el OST ya ha perdido su toque. Pasan a ser Drum And Bass, aunque muchos fans dicen que su estilo de tema es como los Tonos de teléfono predeterminados, pero lo mas probable es de que sean Roamings. En la AST su estilo de música es parecida a la de KOF 2000 pero más detallada. En el disco original sólo duraban 1 a 2 minutos del tema para el equipo de KOF. The King of Fighters 2002 Aquí dejan a la Drum and bass y comienzan a utilizar el rock alterno como en The King Of Fighters '98, aunque su música es criticada debido a que algunas canciones pierden estilo. Es el primer KOF que no implementó versiones AST. The King of Fighters 2003 El OST es similar a KOF 2002, pero con un toque remixeado. Aparece la canción Esaka? de KOF 2002 con arreglos de fondo. Su AST es igual pero tiene varias remezclas de fondo. Categoría:Música